Behold Death
by Coleiosis
Summary: A new adventure begins with another PlayStation All-Stars/Super Sonic Squad crossover! Needles is back, and is stronger than ever with his new deadly dolls. With their power, he can control the minds of his victims and put them in the worst pain they have ever been through. Sonic, Ratchet, Tails, and Pupuru must put a stop to this evil once and for all!


Coleiosis FanFiction Presents…

A Super Sonic Squad/PlayStation All-Stars crossover

Behold Death

By Cole Bezotte

Introduction:

Am I excited and scared to be writing this at the same time! This story will prove itself as the scariest story that I have ever written!

Okay, I lied…

Maybe I already have written some scary stories, back during the days of the cancelled PlayStation All-Stars series. Boy did I make all twelve seasons horrifying and bloody! But I'm glad that it's all over for that crap; I soon realized that making stories like those did not make me happy in the end. Instead, it left me acting like those characters are my family, which made me miss my parents very much.

But nowadays, I'm only giving sympathy to the characters and not full devotion. I devote my life to Christ and ONLY Christ alone. He is where my help comes from.

So why am I writing this scary story? It's not to relive the first half of 2014, where everything was completely cruel. It's to put these brave characters in the darkest situation they have ever been through, to test their courage and strength in what they are soon to do. They must take a big stand and face the biggest obstacle they have ever encountered.

Not only will you see Needles as the main antagonist, you will also meet the terrifying Tails Doll (which I do not know the origin exactly). More than that, Ratchet and Pupuru are back after a long hiatus of the PlayStation All-Stars series (I'll need a new plot soon), and Sonic and Tails teams up with them against this new diabolical scheme that Needles has up his sleeve. Wait a minute… He doesn't have any sleeves, because he's not wearing a shirt in this one.

Get ready to scream! You are about to be thrilled!

Enjoy!

Behold Death

Chapter I

Quietness filled the mind of Sonic the Hedgehog as he lied on his hammock in his small hut at Bygone Island. But the silence was suddenly broken once he heard a sudden scream from far away. His eyes yanked open and finally woke up to the world around him. A simple dream drifted him away from the noise of the rushing water and the withering trees near his hut; now the voice of his friend Tails had caused a sudden awakening.

"SONIC!" Tails screamed. The cry pierced through the dark night until the sound finally reached the ears of Sonic.

"Something's wrong!" Sonic exclaimed as he rushed towards Tails' house. "I'm coming, buddy!"

With his super speed, the blue hedgehog ran for the home of his yellow, two-tailed fox friend. Once he reached the place, he found him lying on his bed, coated in gushing tears with his teeth gritting so hard they might have shattered.

"Tails!" Sonic exclaimed as he sat next onto his friend's bed. "What happened!? Was it a bad dream?"

Tails struggled to reply: "It was…horrible…! He…killed me…! You weren't there to…help…!"

"Someone killed you in your dream? Was it Eggman?"

"N-n-no… It was…Needles…!"

"He's scarier than I thought. Listen, Tails… calm yourself down… If this makes you feel better, I'll sleep with you here for the rest of the night."

"Really…? Are you sure…?"

"Of COURSE!" Sonic laughed. "You are my best buddy! You're a very sweet guy, and I promise nothing that you dream about will ever come true."

"You promise…?"

"I promise… You are safe…"

At that same time, somewhere in a mysterious hidden black room, a cloth doll lied on a small table in the center of the room. The doll had a very heavy resemblance of Tails, but with a red light glowing on its head.

"It worked!" thought a man as he picked up the doll in his right hand. "Merely a tap on the head caused a nightmare to erupt. Combined with the power of Mr. Grimm and Mr. Ash of the Underworld, and with the power of my own, these new dolls will surely bring about the death of those so-called heroes! I, Needles, shall seek complete revenge! It has been a long while since I was caught in the complete destruction of the Egg Tooth Interstellar Amusement Park. I did not make it out alive unlike Dr. Eggman…

"Though my body was destroyed, my spirit escaped and flew back to Earth. I have now taken a new human body and had made myself a new Sweet Tooth mask. Now I can use my old image of having my head on fire. Now that I have gained myself one of my old incarnations from Pupuru's dream, I shall continue my life-long dream! Now that I have given that fox kid a nightmare by tapping the doll on the head, I can move on to 'test two'!"

The new Needles took a nail and gently whacked the Tails doll's head with it. That caused a new nightmare to erupt in Tails' head that same night, one where he found a new danger.

Tails dreamt of the Green Hill Zone, normal as it at first appeared until its beauty slowly changed to a wasteland. All plants had died, as well as the sun covered by black thunderclouds, though no rain ever fell. Tails saw ahead of him the figure of Sonic, with his back turned to him. He did not know what was going on, and Sonic looked very odd; he placed his hand upon his shoulder to get his attention. Sonic did turn, but his eyes were black with red pupils, as blood dripped from his razor-sharp teeth. Tails also noticed that Sonic's fingers were now knife-like claws.

Tails had no choice but to quickly run away from what looked like the new Sonic, little knowing that this was merely a dream created by the power of Needles himself. He looked behind himself and saw that the freak was chasing after him with the speed of Sonic himself. His claws sliced through the standing trees as he ran along; the toppling trees collapsed on the ground with loud thuds, causing the fear in Tails' heart to rise to a greater degree.

Finally, Tails reached a dead end, having no place else to run and find safety. He was trapped where he stood as the creepy Sonic came up upon him with an evil smirk across his face. Tails closed his eyes tightly as he grabbed hold of his soft chest, bracing himself for what was to come upon him. At first, he felt nothing, until about fifteen seconds later when he felt a sudden stab into his chest.

Chapter II

Sonic woke up the next morning, safe and sound, and happy to know that Tails made it through the night. Or at least Sonic merely thought that Tails felt better.

"He's sleeping like the baby he used to be," he thought as he looked down at the two-tailed fox boy. "I can never forget the day when the Freedom Fighters and I took Tails in as family. We were only kids!"

An hour went by that day as Sonic went about his business, thinking that Tails was sleeping in. But the next time the hedgehog went to go check on his little friend, he saw that Tails was still out cold. "Tails?" he spoke to him, worried. Tails did not answer at all; he was still unconscious as he lied upon his bed.

"Tails, can you hear me?" Sonic said as he placed his hand to Tails' chest. He felt a heartbeat, but there was a problem with his breathing. "That's strange… He acts as though he's dead! What could have happened to him?"

Sonic desperately shook Tails to wake up, but still nothing worked. He did not want to hurt him in any way, even to slap him, to wake him up. "I can't take this!" Sonic thought as he dashed for Tails' workshop. "I don't want this to happen to my best buddy! I must get help! And the only place I can look to now is Los Angeles!

"It merely takes a portal gun to get me to my destination!" Sonic continued as he grabbed Tails' new portal gun. He quickly aimed it in a blank space and fired, creating a portal which instantly led to the mansion of the faithful League of Heroes. "This is where I find the help," he thought as he sped to the door of the house.

Inside, Captain Copernicus Qwark suddenly heard Sonic's violent knocking on the door. He was just about to fully open it until Sonic forced his way through. That's when they both became furious and began to fight over the door; Sonic struggled to force his way in as Qwark kept pushing him out.

"Qwark!" shouted a voice to finally end it. "Quit fooling around! Let him in!"

"Oh no…" Qwark thought as he darted out. "I should watch what I do in front of Ratchet. He's not satisfied when there are screw-ups."

Ratchet fully opened the door and let Sonic in immediately. "Slow down, pal!" he said to him as he watched Sonic catch his breath. "What's the hurry?"

"There's something wrong with Tails!" Sonic reported. "He's in a deep coma and cannot wake up!"

"Bring him here," Ratchet replied. "Pupuru and I may have something to give him."

Within a matter of thirty seconds, Qwark was startled to see a yellow two-tailed fox placed upon the dining table. "Oh, no no no!" Qwark exclaimed as he started to push Tails off. "Dead fox OFF the table!"

"But we were supposed to place it here," Ratchet replied as he held Tails steady. "The bed's taken."

Qwark quickly went up to his room to see that his bed was occupied by Sackboy, sitting on it while reading PlayStation magazines.

As the clock ticked, as the hour went by, Ratchet and Pupuru quickly worked together to create a special potion to instantly wake Tails back up. This was not a potion to drink though; it was merely a scent that would enter through his nostrils, and the spell would bring him back to the land of the living.

Pupuru gently held the potion to Tails' face as its scent was immediately tracked by his nose. His fox instincts took in the smell right away as its sweetness entered his taste buds. He took a very deep breath as his eyes slowly flickered open. "What happened…?" he said as he sat up on the table. "I thought I was dead! Sonic…you killed me…!"

"It's alright, buddy!" Sonic replied, calming his friend down. "You were just in a coma, that's all. You merely DREAMT about dying. But the question is…who caused this?"

"Only one with supernatural power could have caused such terrible dreams," Ratchet told them. "And I have one great guess as to who it was… Needles…"

Ratchet felt his heart begin to beat harder than before as a tear formed from his eye. He was bitter enemies with Needles for a very long time, and it seemed that there would be no peace until one side dies. He was sick of fighting Needles only to have gained no victory at all; Needles was a ghost that constantly found a human body to control, one after another. Ratchet wished that someday, Needles would be erased from the universe once and for all.

"Why do you look so sad?" Tails said to Ratchet as he got down from the table. "Don't tell me he's been giving YOU those dreams as well."

"Oh, he did MORE than that!" Ratchet replied. "He caused most of the trouble in Pupuru's dream, where he originated. Once he escaped into the real world, he has been the cause of many bad things. It's time that we finally took him down and showed him what nothing really is."

"Nothing?"

"He's only a ghost hosting a human body. He needs to be erased and no longer existing!"

"But how? It takes MAGIC to destroy a ghost!"

"No…not magic…" spoke someone from behind. It was Luigi, holding what looked like an ordinary vacuum cleaner. "Lucky thing I followed your trail here. If you want to get rid of that pesky clown, use THIS! (PLACE INVENTION NAME HERE)"

"Are you sure this can work?" Ratchet asked in reply. "I've handled many inventions, but I never even knew that there would ever be one to suck up spirits."

"This was created by Professor Elvin Gadd himself; only HE would have such knowledge about…aw, whatever! Just take this with you went you go to kill the beast!"

"Sounds good enough for us," Sonic replied to Luigi. "Ratchet, you're coming with me to help find Needles' hideout. Tails and Pupuru will need to come along because they know so much about that villain as well."

"But why should they go with us if they're going to meet the same fate as us?" Ratchet protested. "We don't know what Needles will do to us next!"

"But something's happened to me now!" Tails replied to him. "Ever since I had those nightmares, my brain has been acting like a tracking device, telling me where Needles is. The pulse gets stronger as we step closer to where he's hiding."

"This guy is haunted! But I guess this is alright now…"

Chapter III

Needles heard everything that was said and began to put a new plan into action. Taking some felt, buttons, and string of many colors, he began to create some new dolls of Ratchet, Sonic, and Pupuru.

"If those fools are daring to come after me…" he thought as he went to work, "…I'll have to make myself some new dolls. Boy, if Robotnik can see me now… I'll add more technological controls and effects in these, and they'll REALLY get the pain!"

Later, Tails led the other three out of Midtown Suburbs in about twenty minutes. It was a massive place near Los Angeles, but everyone knew the way.

 **(Note: Remember when Pupuru walked that long way to reach her fellow League of Heroes during the battle with the ferocious Gargoyles? The problem is that she went the complete opposite direction of where the heroes REALLY were. In case you forgot, see "PlayStation All-Stars: The Movie".)**

Though they safely made it to the tunnel that extends with the freeway, Pupuru began to receive an uneasy feeling as if she was being watched. She looked ahead of herself and noticed what looked like a Gargoyle, who survived Mr. Grimm's ambush upon the universe and escape with his life.

 **(Remember the Gargoyle attack in "Rise of the Reaper"?)**

"Look!" Pupuru exclaimed. "There's a Gargoyle ahead of us!"

"Really?" Ratchet replied as he grabbed hold of his Omniwrench. "I guess we HAVEN'T seen the last of them. Where is he?"

"At the end of the tunnel!"

But when Ratchet looked ahead of himself, there was no one there at all. "You told me someone was there," he said.

"Well, there WAS…" Pupuru replied. "It must have been an illusion… I am feeling very strange…"

It was at that exact same time that Needles squeezed the head of his new doll of Pupuru. Its effect was not pretty; the real Pupuru received a very painful headache, as well as a small trickle of blood from her eyes.

"There!" Needles said humorously as he put the doll on the table. "Now she won't get a swell head!"

Pupuru began to fall forward and collapse, but Sonic quickly caught her before she could hit her face on the street. "Are you okay?" he said to her. "You're taking quite a beating here."

"You're wrong…" Pupuru replied as she wiped some blood off her face. "We're ALL in the same boat…"

"She's right," Tails said. "Just like Needles messed with MY head, he'll do the same on the rest of you. And if we dare get closer to him, we could possibly face DEATH!"

"But we're not afraid…" Ratchet replied. "We have seen the horrors of death many times, on many people, and so we won't let anything stand in our way now. We'll let Needles do his worst on us, but we'll still push forward to defeat him!"

"Then come on! Needles is this way, to the city!"

After another long walk, and after Pupuru recovered from the attack, the four heroes made it to the downtown area of Los Angeles. Its outward appearance seemed very normal as people walked down the sidewalks to many work stations, and cars drove up and down the streets. But down below, there was a threat waiting for the heroes as they got ever so closer.

"The pulse is getting stronger…" Tails said as he stepped forward. "I can FEEL it! It's somewhere below that manhole."

"What would Needles want with that?" Sonic said as he removed the manhole, revealing the sewer below.

"Only villains from low-budget shows would do something like that," Tails replied. "But I think it's a good idea to go down below and see what's beneath. Come on!"

"I've been down in the sewers before…" Ratchet muttered to himself as he climbed down, "…and it was not very pretty."

 **(Sorry. Am I bothering you with these notes? I just want you to remember some things in case you forgot. Ratchet was on the run from Billy Ray Stillwell in "Shattered Innocence".)**

Once all four of them landed in the sewers, they noticed a tunnel right in front of them, where the green sewage flows through. Ratchet had the idea of stepping in and walking through this junked interior.

But once he stepped foot into the tunnel, he suddenly felt his head getting squeezed, just like Pupuru. This time, as Needles squeezed his Ratchet doll, the Lombax felt a great pain in his head. Ratchet suddenly saw before his blood-shot eyes a vision of the madman Billy Ray Stillwell hitting him down with a hoe, just like that never-ending nightmare from a long time ago.

"Please stop!" Ratchet exclaimed as he tripped to the floor. "You killed my mother! You won't kill me now!"

"Now YOU'RE in this!" Sonic said as he helped Ratchet stand back up to his feet. "I may be the next victim, but I'm not stopping for ANYTHING! Let's keep moving!"

Chapter IV

Just as Sonic predicted, Needles was already thinking of an attack on Sonic, using the power of his special Sonic doll.

"The hedgehog is right about one thing…" he said to himself as he stared deep into the doll, "…he will be the victim of my next move. Once I use all four dolls of these pitiful heroes, all at once, those do-gooders will be mashed into blue and yellow toothpaste! But I should only do it when the time is right. First, Sonic needs a taste of his own medicine, just like the others…"

Meanwhile, Tails led the other three heroes through the correct passages of the sewer; Needles had positioned his hideout somewhere in this place, and Tails was leading his friends through the correct way.

"Stay focused, Sonic," Tails said as he suddenly stopped. "We are VERY close to him now. You should know when he gives you this next mental attack."

"I can feel it already…" Sonic replied as he closed his weary eyes. "I can see the furious battles during the Great War of Mobius. I can see the anger that the Overlanders expressed… My parents were involved… I never got to see them…"

"Hey, my parents died from a war cause too," Ratchet replied. "We've ALL experienced how it feels to lose something that's very dear to us. But let's not lose our heads… We still have to deal with the freak who's making things worse! Let's go take down that villain!"

As they progressed through their journey, they soon took notice that as they walked further to Needles' hideout, it became darker and darker. Soon, the scene became completely pitch-black with no way of seeing through at all. The heroes did not know what to do next until they suddenly saw someone shine in front of them.

"A red light!" Pupuru exclaimed as she pointed towards it. "We must be close!"

As she ran towards it, she heard Tails shout to her: "No! Stop! Don't do it!"

The red light came closer to finally reveal a figure before Pupuru, the figure of the terrifying Tails Doll. Tails had seen this vile monster before in his nightmares; and now he stood right before the child fox's eyes, his dream come true in the worst way.

"Don't look now…" Ratchet said as he drew his wrench, "…but there is another one coming our way!"

Sonic turned to see the horrifying version of himself, the one Tails saw in his recent dream. But this was for REAL this time, as Needles' creation, Sonic EXE stepped forward to attack.

As the heroes desperately fought for their lives against these monsters, Needles gloated in the room where the final turn was. The fire upon his head lit the room, which helped him see through the dark the battle that unfolded.

"Priceless!" Needles thought. "While those do-gooders are fighting in pitch-black, they won't notice what I will do next! It will take merely a slam of my fist to render them COMPLETELY helpless! And then, once it's all over, I shall be the victor this time! And no one else will stop me forever!"

And so, just as promised, with one mere slam of his fist, he ended the battle. Or did he really?

After pounding his fist upon the dolls, he eagerly went around the corner to see if he had succeeded. He found the heroes lying on the floor, motionless and bleeding. He thought he had won with the power of his dolls, and with the power he put into them. But it took a few seconds to see that Ratchet's ear was slightly twitching.

"What?!" Needles thought as he drew out a knife. "They aren't dead?!"

Filled with anger and frustration, he stepped closer to finish the job. But before he even knew it, someone had come to help the heroes defeat him.

"We found them!" exclaimed the voice of Silver the Hedgehog as he and three others ran in. "We cannot leave them helpless against that monster!"

The area was soon clear enough for Jak, Mario, and Kat to make their entrance and take down Needles and his diabolical scheme. As Silver and Kat dismantled Sonic EXE and the Tails Doll (meaning destroyed their electrical systems), Mario and Jak helped Sonic and the others stand back up and continue the battle where they left off.

"There's nothing more we can do…" Ratchet said as he used his wrench to help stand him up. "If Needles uses his dolls again, we're finished!"

"He won't have need for those now," Jak replied. "They aren't magic after all! They have technology inside the sacks that he sewed together, while he put a chip in your head. He's been controlling you with TECHNOLOGY!"

"I've had technology in my head before," Sonic said, remembering the time when Dr. Eggman controlled his super speed. "Quickly! Take those chips out! I don't want to be controlled anymore!"

Kat and Silver quickly escorted the heroes to the previous corner of the sewers so Needles could not see them. "Hold very still…" she said softly as she glowed bright red, using her gravitational powers. "I don't want this to hurt you…" She gently levitated the computer chips out of the victims' heads. Now they were in complete control of their own minds, and were now ready to take on the enemy again.

But even after those chips were thrown away, the heroes felt very dizzy. They could not see straight, as their vision blurred before they closed their eyes.

Though our four protagonists were safely taken out of the sewers, that did not mean that Needles was defeated. He managed to escape the body that he controlled, and he flew out of the sewers. Of course, he would control another body and start another plan, but the heroes would always come to fight him again. Someday, somewhere, that is when the next adventure would happen.

 **THE END!**


End file.
